Diam
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Dari dulu sampai sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam. Di depan gadis itu, aku merasa jadi orang paling bodoh sedunia. Special fic for Winterblossom FanFest #2 Mind to RnR?


**Yosh! Akhirnya winterblossom fanfest diadakan lagi! Ayo minna sesama SasuSaku lovers, mari kita merayakan festival ini bersama xD**

**This fic for Winterblossom Festival #2 with theme : Diam dan Lelah (adolescence) Happy reading! :)**

**

* * *

**

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Mengamati perkembangannya.

Mendengar ocehan demi ocehan yang selalu keluar dari bibirnya.

Dan aku tidak pernah memberi respon apapun.

Aku hanya bisa...

**...diam**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : semi-OOC, canon, misstypo?

Genre : Romane/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**SILENCE**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Lagi-lagi teriakannya. Teriakan gadis itu kembali menggema di telingaku. Meski aku ingin menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat—atau apapun itu yang bisa membuatku disebut 'romantis'—tetap saja tidak bisa kulakukan. Yang bisa aku lakukan saat itu hanyalah mengeluarkan kata "Hn," untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku mendengarnya. Melihat responku yang sangat datar seperti ini saja, sudah bisa membuat iris hijau emerald miliknya berbinar senang.

Haruno Sakura—gadis itu memberikanku sebuah kotak bento, "Aku membuatkanmu ini, aku harap kau menyukainya Sasuke-kun," aku hanya diam memperhatikannya yang langsung menaruh kotak bento itu di sampingku—yang sedari tadi sedang latihan, "aku taruh di sini, aku harap kau akan memakannya Sasuke-kun!"

Dan lagi-lagi seperti biasa, aku hanya diam. Tidak menjawab apa-apa, meski aku berusaha membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata 'Terima kasih' saja aku tidak bisa. Memalukan. Bisa-bisanya aku menjadi seperti orang bisu di depan gadis yang satu tim denganku ini, "Hn," pada akhirnya tetap saja kata itu lagi yang keluar.

Sakura tersenyum melihatku, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Sasuke-kun, aku tidak mau mengganggumu latihan. Jaa~" ucapnya dan sebelum aku sempat menahannya, dia sudah terlanjur berlari. Entah kenapa aku tidak berniat mengejarnya, lalu aku menatap kotak bento di sampingku.

Aku menyentuh kotak bento itu dan membukanya perlahan. Dia membuatkan onigiri rupanya. Aku menghela nafas perlahan, kuambil juga salah satu dari tiga onigiri yang ada di dalam kotak bento tersebut.

"Terima kasih,"

**.**

**Aku memang memalukan**

**.**

"Sakura... siapa yang membuatmu seperti itu?"

Rasa sakit yang kurasakan beberapa waktu lalu entah kenapa kini menjadi seperti tumpukan kekuatan di tubuhku. Setelah digigit manusia ular yang mengaku bernama Orochimaru, yang kuingat adalah aku meraung kesakitan, kucengkram genggaman tangan Sakura, dan pada akhirnya aku tergeletak pingsan.

Namun begitu bangun, kulihat Sakura yang tadi lukanya tidak seberapa kini penampilannya hancur berantakan. Kulihat di sekitarnya ada ninja Oto dan tim sepuluh juga tim sembilan. Luka di tubuh Sakura benar-benar parah dan banyak, terutama di bagian wajah. Bahkan rambutnya pun terpotong pendek jadi tinggal sebahu. Aku benar-benar marah melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu. Wajar saja kan kalau aku langsung menanyakan siapa yang telah membuatnya berantakan seperti itu?

Well, walau aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kami yang melakukannya," jawab salah satu dari ninja Oto yang kuperhatikan tadi. Sepertinya dia memang paling bodoh di antara yang lain. Sakura menatapku khawatir, setelah aku meyakinkan dia bahwa aku tidak apa-apa—malah merasa lebih baik—aku pun beralih pada ninja Oto itu.

"Baiklah, jadi kau ya?" geramku menahan amarah. Jujur, aku belum pernah marah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tepatnya setelah aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat Itachi membantai seluruh anggota klan Uchiha termasuk keluargaku.

Aku melangkah dan bertarung dengan si bodoh yang belakangan kuketahui bernama Zaku tersebut. Aku bertarung tanpa mempedulikan apapun, rasanya menyenangkan, melihat wajah-wajah mereka yang ketakutan melihatku terutama ninja Oto bernama Dosu yang tubuhnya dipenuhi perban. **Krak krak**—begitulah suara tulang kedua tangan Zaku yang kupatahkan, seketika dia juga langsung jatuh terkapar dan berteriak kesakitan, kali ini aku beralih pada si Dosu itu.

"Sekarang giliran kau," aku menyeringai dan berjalan mendekatinya, "berilah aku banyak kesenangan," ucapku tapi di tengah jalanku menuju dia tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang berteriak, hanya samar sehingga aku tidak mempedulikannya.

**Grep**

Langkahku terhenti begitu aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Siapa? Ah pasti Sakura, terdengar dari suaranya yang khas itu. Aku pun menoleh, awalnya aku ingin marah pada Sakura karena telah menghentikanku dan mengganggu kesenanganku. Tapi bibirku terasa kelu seketika begitu aku menatap wajahnya, mungkin lebih tepat bola mata yang berwarna hijau emerald tersebut.

Dia...

...menangis?

Aku terdiam. Namun sejujurnya aku berteriak dalam hati, "JANGAN MENANGIS BODOH!" tapi seperti biasa aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Melihat tangisnya, aku langsung merasa lemah. Kekuatan yang sedari tadi menyelimutiku lenyap begitu saja. Kenapa dia menangis? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa salah jika aku ingin melenyapkan orang-orang yang sudah melukainya? Aku tidak mengerti. Dia menyuruhku menghentikan semua ini. Apa boleh buat, jika ternyata yang kulakukan malah menyakiti hatinya.

Kumatikan salah satu kekuatan khusus dari keturunan klanku yaitu sharingan. Bersamaan dengan itu, corak corak hitam yang tadi menyebar di seluruh tubuhku pun ikut menghilang. Kekuatan dan cakra luar biasa tadi langsung lenyap sehingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh duduk di atas tanah. Sakura memegangi tubuhku yang kelelahan, sementara aku terengah-engah berusaha mengatur nafas. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang membelai lembut punggungku.

Saat aku tengah menikmati belaiannya, Naruto baru sadar dari pingsannya. Yang membuatku kesal, sikap berisik dan bodohnya itu langsung menarik perhatian Sakura. Mengganggu saja si Dobe itu. Saat Sakura tengah melihat Naruto bingung, aku menatapnya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku merasa lega, bagaimanapun juga keselamatan gadis ini adalah yang utama bagiku. Lagipula kalau bukan karena dia yang mengorbankan rambut panjangnya dan mati-matian menahan tidur untuk menjaga aku dan Naruto, mungkin kami tidak akan bangun lagi dari tidur kami selamanya. Dan lagi-lagi hanya dalam hati kuucapkan.

"Terima kasih,"

**.**

**Tidak mungkin selamanya aku begini terus**

**.**

Malam ini adalah final dari semua pilihanku. Ya, aku memilih untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan mendapatkan kekuatan dari Orochimaru. Terserah kau mau bilang aku bodoh, curang, tidak punya otak dan sebagainya aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendamku—untuk membunuh Itachi.

Di kepalaku hanya ada dendam, dendam, dan dendam.

Bahkan saat ini aku sampai lupa dengan gadis yang selalu ada di sisiku.

Aku berjalan lurus sambil menutup mataku, mulai dari sekarang aku akan belajar melupakan masa laluku di Konoha ini, bersama Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, maupun gadis itu. Melupakan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama mereka. Lagipula siapa yang akan peduli denganku? Dari awal harusnya aku sadar, jalanku dan jalan mereka berbeda.

Saat aku tengah melayang dalam pikiranku. Aku merasakan seseorang berdiri jauh di depanku. Saat aku membuka mata, ternyata Sakura yang ada di sana. Aku menatapnya dingin, "Kenapa kau berkeliaran di sini... malam-malam begini?" tanyaku menginterogasi. Sakura menunduk mendengarku.

"Karena selalu lewat sini... kalau mau keluar desa," jawabnya tidak jelas. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Oke cukup Sasuke, jangan berlama-lama di sini. Selain hanya menghabiskan waktu, aku juga tidak mau menyakiti hati gadis itu lebih jauh lagi. Cukup lha dengan kata-kata dinginku saat ini.

"Pulang dan tidur sana," sinisku.

Aku tidak mengacuhkannya yang mencoba berdiri untuk menghalangi jalanku. Rasanya waktu bagai slow motion saat aku berjalan lurus melewatinya. Sakura menunduk, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Beberapa langkah dan akhirnya aku berhasil melewatinya. Aku sedikit menarik nafas lega. Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan menengok lagi ke belakang. Karena itu, pulang lha Sakura.

Maaf.

"Kenapa tidak ngomong apa-apa?" suaranya yang parau membuatku menghentikan langkahku, "Kenapa selalu diam saja... tidak mau ngomong apa-apa padaku?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menarik nafas. Ingat Sasuke, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menengok ke belakang.

Apalagi kalau harus melihatnya menangis.

Aku tidak mau.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah repot-repot, tidak usah pedulikan aku," jawabku cepat. Aku memang tidak yakin apakah Sakura benar menangis atau tidak, aku hanya menebak-nebak dari suaranya. Ingin rasanya aku melangkah lebih jauh dari tempat ini, tapi... kakiku serasa membatu. Memerintahkanku secara tidak langsung untuk tetap mendengarkan kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan dikeluarkan gadis berambut soft pink itu.

Sakura masih tetap diam, begitu pula aku. Sampai akhirnya dia kembali berkata, "Aku... selalu dibenci Sasuke-kun ya?" tanyanya lagi. Aku masih diam, tidak menjawab. Cih, pertanyaan simple seperti itu saja sudah mampu membuat kepalaku serasa penuh.

Dia mulai bercerita. Menceritakan kembali saat-saat di mana aku dan team 7 melakukan berbagai misi, Kakashi-sensei yang selalu datang terlambat, Naruto yang berisik, dia yang selalu menempel padaku, dan aku yang cuek. Sakura mengatakan meski begitu, semuanya terasa menyenangkan jika kita bersama. Ya, dia memang benar kuakui itu. Aku juga merasakannya. Bahkan karena kedamaian yang menyenangkan itu, aku sampai lupa pada dendamku.

Sayangnya, sekarang aku teringat lagi pada dendam itu.

"Aku berbeda dengan kalian, jalanku berlawanan dengan kalian," responku cukup panjang. Setidaknya itu dapat membuatnya mengerti, "...aku tidak bisa menjadi sepertimu atau Naruto,"

"Apa Sasuke-kun mau merasa kesepian seperti dulu lagi? Waktu itu Sasuke-kun mengajarkan padaku kalau kesepian itu penuh derita. Saat ini, aku mengerti sekali sampai terasa sakit!" dia memotong ucapanku dengan sedikit membentak. Aku tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Sakura mengisak, "Aku... punya keluarga dan teman-teman," Sakura memberi jeda, "tapi kalau Sasuke-kun tidak ada, bagiku itu sama saja dengan kesepian!" dia terisak semakin keras.

Cih, kenapa jadi begini?

Kenapa aku jadi terlihat sebagai sosok yang paling menyiksanya?

Ataukah...

Aku memang sudah menyiksanya dari dulu?

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SASUKE-KUN!" teriaknya, membuat mataku sedikit membulat kaget, "kalau Sasuke-kun mau bersamaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal! Tiap hari akan menyenangkan dan pasti bahagia!"

Aku tidak berniat memotong ucapannya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke-kun! Karena itu KUMOHON TETAPLAH DI SINI!" aku hanya bisa diam, "aku akan membantumu balas dendam! Aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu... karena itu, kumohon tetaplah di sini, kalau tidak bisa bawa aku juga,"

Seusai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Sakura kembali terisak. Dia menangis lagi. Ah, kenapa dadaku jadi terasa sesak begini? Apa yang selama ini kulakukan? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuknya. Tapi bagaimana? Hanya diam dan sifat cool saja yang bisa aku tunjukkan. Aku mendengus kesal pada diriku yang bodoh ini. Akhirnya tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, aku memutar tubuhku ke belakang. Menatapnya yang tengah mengeluarkan air mata deras hingga menetes dari ujung pipinya.

"Kau memang... menyebalkan,"

Hn, lagi-lagi perkataan tidak jelas yang keluar dari bibirku yang tadi menyeringai. Entah kenapa aku kembali berkata kalau dia menyebalkan. Menyebalkan karena apa? Sepertinya karena dia telah membuatku merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukan pembalasan dendam, sekaligus tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Tapi sayang sekali Sakura, tekadku sudah bulat. Aku kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha.

"TUNGGU!" aku bisa mendengar langkah Sakura yang berlari mengejarku, "kalau kau pergi aku akan teriak!"

**Wuush**

Dengan secepat kilat, aku langsung bergerak pindah di belakang tubuh Sakura. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang bergetar karena menangis. Terbesit rasa bersalah di dadaku, namun langsung kutepis, "Sakura..."

Lidahku kembali terasa kelu. Tidak. Jangan menjadi bodoh lagi Sasuke. Kau harus mengatakannya, mengatakan kata-kata yang selalu ingin kau ucapkan. Well, sebenarnya memang banyak yang ingin kuucapkan. Hanya saja, aku merasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, memikirkan kata-kata apa yang seharusnya kuucapkan sekarang. Di saat aku tengah bergelut dalam kebimbangan ini, akhirnya aku berhasil mengucapkan dua kata yang selama ini selalu ingin kuucapkan padanya.

Dua kata yang mewakili semua perasaanku saat ini.

"**Terima kasih,"**

Dan tubuh Sakura kembali bergetar sebelum akhirnya aku memukul tengkuknya sampai dia pingsan. Aku menangkap tubuhnya yang terjatuh di depanku. Sesaat aku menatap wajahnya sampai akhirnya aku menggendongnya dan menaruhnya di atas kursi di pinggir jalan. Cih, mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkannya di tengah jalan begitu saja.

Setelah meletakkannya aku kembali meneruskan perjalananku. Yah setidaknya aku sedikit lega, karena akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya. Bebas dari kata diam yang selalu membelengguku. Maaf Sakura. Aku hanya tidak mau memasukkanmu ke dalam dunia yang berbahaya dan bisa mengancam keselamatanmu. Kau pantas di sini, berbahagia dengan teman-temanmu.

Sayonara Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**Tetap diam selamanya...**

**...tanpa bisa mengucapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Kacau -_-**

**Tahu ah, no comment. Harap jangan ada yang protes tentang perasaan Sasuke di sini, karena ini hanyalah fiksi dari khayalanku semata** **(walau sebenarnya aku ngarep juga sih ) hohoho~ :3**

**Sekalian promosi, WOY YANG NGAKU SASUSAKU FANS AYO GABUNG DI FORUM WINTERBLOSSOM! XDD #plakplak **

**Bagi yang berminat join, silahkan ke profil ffnku. Di sana ada link tulisannya 'Winterblossom (SasuSaku fansite)' diklik aja dan kau sudah sampai di sana~ xD**

**Yup, boleh minta review? X3 **


End file.
